Something About Her
by craigfuckingtucker
Summary: Yuffie drabbles. How can you not love her? Yura, Yuriku, RoxasxYuffie, and one you wouldn't expect...


**A/N: **I don't get why people hate Yuffie. I think she's amazing, and I know these guys do too.  
But maybe not... Eh, whatever. It doesn't need to be cannon, or whatever.

Yuffie: TSK! I'm telling!

NO! D: grabs lasso & catches

Yuffie: Ack! Review please! Ah!

_**You**can'tnot_**loveher**

_**Sora.x.Yuffie**_

When anyone bumps into Yuffie, or enter into one of her conversations for the first time, many people believe she's weird. Yet, after a while, you can't help but love her, and you wouldn't even notice you've fell for her-

Hard.

It was my birthday, when I realized Ive fell in love with her. Kairi, my best friend, that I've known forever, told me that we'd be cute together. As a couple. Me and Yuffie.

I couldn't help but blush. Yuffie was also one of my good friends, and that day, she was trying to make it the best day for me. Taking me to places I didn't think the little planet she lived in had. We made candy, went to a fair, and what made it the best was that she held unto my hand, or arm all day.

I started to think of the possibility of being with her, and I swear, I couldn't help it. Butterflies were flipping whirlwinds in my stomach.

I knew I wasn't the only one though. At school, and when we're just hanging out, Yuffie is so oblivious by the glances she gets by her guy friends. It's not even lust. Just affection and love. We're all close to the ninja, and I know it'd be hard to win her affection. She's still getting over accepting her vampire boyfriend is gone.

She grabbed me in a tight embrace, before her digital watch read 12. Her breath on my skin as she whispered in my ear. "Happy birthday, Sora." Then she giggled.

But if she chose me over all the guys, that'd be the best birthday present ever.

_Roxas.__x__.Yuffie_

Sora had introduced me to her, when I decided to return with him. She was... unique, in a good way. She was the complete opposite of Namine, which made it difficult at first, since I was used to girls being, well... girly.

But Yuffie was different, and I was glad. She was beautiful with her boy-ish antics, and I soon found myslef tryipping for her. I couldn't help myself. She was so real, and still had that mysterious look.

Everyday with her was an adventure, I never would want to forget.

I held her, and kissed her forehead, the moment she realized her boyfriend (ex?) was gone forever. It was my first time seeing her cry, and I knew right then I love her. I wish I could've helped her more, but she eventually stopped crying, after a few hours. My legs were numb, since I was holding her in my lap, and she smiled.

"Roxas, you're amazing. I'm so glad to have someone here like you."

I knew she meant it in a friendly way, but I couldn't stop smiling. I'd always be here for Yuffie.

**Riku.**x**.Yuffie**

I was out on the waves, surfing, when I saw her watching. My heart felt like it stopped when I noticed the Ninja's blank stare with tear stains down her cheek. She had be crying.

Once I reached the shore, I put my board in the sand, and sat next to her. Her arms wrapped around my waist when she stopped looking at the sorrowful sunset. She silently sobbed, which was so unlike her. "He's not coming back, Riku. You're never going to meet him, and I'll never see him again. It was all false hope. He's gone."

My heart ached. She was one of my best friends. The only one I could honestly say I wanted to know everything about. I love her.

The sun set, and I held the fragile ninja in my arms, as she stared at the waves. I wonder if it was a good time to tell her. I was in love with her...

"Riku?" her voice was soft, and I hummed a reply, looking down at her precious face, into those indigo eyes. "Don't leave me... it hurts when people leave."

I brushed her bangs away from her eyes.

"I'd never leave you, Yuffie. I promise."

I guess that's good enough, for now.

**Zexion.x.Yuffie**

_Never expected this, did you?_

We weren't supposed to be friends – or anything more. She was supposed to destroy me, and I was to make her cease to exist. I don't know how it became '_this_', but I'm not complaining.

She told me my eyes had this... certain spark this Vincent-kid had.

"Well, your one eye does," she'd giggle at her little joke. I'd roll my eyes, but inside, I could suppress the smile.

She helped me find a heart, and I share it with _my_ dear Yuffie.

The sun was shining above the garden, and I watched the young ninja skip around the trees and flowers. She was happy again.

"Ienzo... Zexion... Hey, which do you prefer?"

She had blurted the question out of nowhere, and I was slightly shocked. Her eyes were curious, as she sat next to me, and I smiled.

"Hmm, I wonder if I should tell you," I teased her, as she pouted. "Maybe later."

"Babe!" she yelled, pouting even more. Her lip was sticking out very far, as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

I couldn't help but smile. She makes me feel different.

"Zexion," because that's who I was when I met you," and fell in love, but I know she already knows that.

She smiles and kissed me. I have a heart now, cause of her.

I wasn't going to let her go.


End file.
